Egypt
Egypt, officially the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a transcontinental country spanning the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia via a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. Most of its territory of 1,010,000 square kilometers (390,000 sq mi) lies within North Africa and is bordered by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Red Sea to the east, Sudan to the south and Libya to the west. The economy of Egypt is one of the most diversified in the Middle East, with sectors such as tourism, agriculture, industry and services at almost equal production levels. Egypt is considered to be a middle power,with significant cultural, political, and military influence in the Mediterranean, the Middle East and the Muslim world. History There is evidence of rock carvings along the Nile terraces and in desert oases. In the 10th millennium BC, a culture of hunter-gatherers and fishers was replaced by a grain-grinding culture. Climate changes and/or overgrazing around 8000 BC began to desiccate the pastoral lands of Egypt, forming the Sahara. By about 6000 BC, a Neolithic culture rooted in the Nile Valley. During the Neolithic era, several predynastic cultures developed independently in Upper and Lower Egypt. The Badarian culture and the successor Naqada series are generally regarded as precursors to dynastic Egypt. The earliest known evidence of Egyptian hieroglyphic inscriptions appeared during the predynastic period on Naqada III pottery vessels, dated to about 3200 BC. The Thirtieth Dynasty was the last native ruling dynasty during the Pharaonic epoch. It fell to the Persians in 343 BC after the last native Pharaoh, King Nectanebo II, was defeated in battle. The Ptolemaic Kingdom was a powerful Hellenistic state, extending from southern Syria in the east, to Cyrene to the west, and south to the frontier with Nubia. Alexandria became the capital city and a center of Greek culture and trade. The Byzantines were able to regain control of the country after a brief Persian invasion early in the 7th century, until 639–42, when Egypt was invaded and conquered by the Islamic Empire by the Muslim Arabs. When they defeated the Byzantine Armies in Egypt, the Arabs brought Sunni Islam to the country. Muslim rulers nominated by the Islamic Caliphate remained in control of Egypt for the next six centuries, with Cairo as the seat of the Caliphate under the Fatimids. With the end of the Kurdish Ayyubid dynasty, the Mamluks, a Turco-Circassian military caste, took control about AD 1250. Egypt was conquered by the Ottoman Turks in 1517, after which it became a province of the Ottoman Empire. The Ottoman invasion pushed the Egyptian system into decline. The defensive militarization damaged its civil society and economic institutions. The brief French invasion of Egypt led by Napoleon Bonaparte began in 1798. After the French were defeated by the British, a power vacuum was created in Egypt, and a three-way power struggle ensued between the Ottoman Turks, Egyptian Mamluks who had ruled Egypt for centuries, and Albanian mercenaries in the service of the Ottomans. It ended in victory for the Albanians led by Muhammad Ali. While he carried the title of viceroy of Egypt, his subordination to the Ottoman porte was merely nominal. Muhammad Ali established a dynasty that was to rule Egypt until the revolution of 1952. In later years, the dynasty became a British puppet. On 18 June 1953, the Egyptian Republic was declared, with General Muhammad Naguib as the first President of the Republic. Nasser assumed power as President in June 1956. British forces completed their withdrawal from the occupied Suez Canal Zone on 13 June 1956. He nationalized the Suez Canal on 26 July 1956, prompting the 1956 Suez Crisis. Three years later (1970) President Nasser died and was succeeded by Anwar Sadat in 1970. Sadat switched Egypt's Cold War allegiance from the Soviet Union to the United States, expelling Soviet advisors in 1972. He launched the Infitah economic reform policy, while clamping down on religious and secular opposition. In 1973, Egypt, along with Syria, launched the October War, a surprise attack to regain part of the Sinai territory Israel had captured 6 years earlier. Sadat made a historic visit to Israel in 1977, which led to the 1979 peace treaty in exchange for Israeli withdrawal from Sinai. Sadat's initiative sparked enormous controversy in the Arab world and led to Egypt's expulsion from the Arab League. Sadat was assassinated by an Islamic extremist. Hosni Mubarak came to power after the assassination of Sadat. Tiberium Universe First Tiberium War The Nod conquest of Egypt At the time of the start of the First Tiberium War, Egypt's government remained what it had been for some time, a staunch supporter of the GDI. Though it was considered a Formidable Military Power, GDI had seriously underestimated Nod's military power in Africa. Their sudden invasion from Libya shocked everyone with the speed with which it overrun the country. Under Nod occupation however Egypt would suffer massively, likely from Tiberium related maladies combined with resultant starvation. It's population fell from 56,886,000 to a mere 23,154,000 (a reduction of 59.3%). Under such conditions the return of GDI forces to Egypt was welcomed by many Egyptians as a liberation and the GDI, not wishing to dissapoint apparently implemented a new Democratic government in Egypt. But the Nod counter-offensive launched from Libya and Sudan but converging on Luxor was victorious and successfully drove the GDI out of Egypt once again. There was much bloodshed as Nod eliminated all those who were percieved as supportive of the new government the GDI had installed. Afterwards Nod would remain control for the rest of the First Tiberium War and the entire period between that and the Second Tiberium War. *Population: 56,886,000 *Expendability: 75% *Capital: Cairo *Government type: Republic *Government corruptibility : 18% *Net Worth: $39.2 billion *Military Strength: Formidable *Military Reistance: 82% *Population: 23,154,000 (fall of 59.3%) *Expendability: 45% *Capital: Cairo *Government type: Democracy *Government corruptibility : 3% *Net Worth: $39.2 billion *Military Strength: Reasonable *Military Reistance: 100% The Egyptian Temple of Nod Nod built a Temple of Nod in Egypt upon their reconquest and deep within it lay the last remnants of Project ReGenesis; a Nod project designed to create a new form of human being immune to the negative effects of Tiberium that had already come under heavy attack by GDI. The GDI, spearheaded by the famous GDI commando Nick Parker carried out a successful raid on the Nod base containing the temple, hoping to finally put an end to this project. Additionally Elena Petrova, a GDI scientist that had defected to Nod held Sydney Mobius, the daughter of the brilliant GDI scientist Dr. Ignatio Mobius prisoner. Elena Petrova had subjected herself to the latest version of Project ReGenesis, becoming physically hideous but keeping her intellect mostly intact, a relative success for the project. After it had been subjected to an Ion Cannon strike, Nick Parker stormed the damaged temple, killing Elena Petrova, putting an end to Project ReGenesis and rescuing Sydney Mobius. As Nick Parker made his escape with Sydney Mobius, they rigged one of the temple's nuclear weapons to self-destruct and the resulting fuel explosion took the remains of the temple with it. However despite this victory Nod remained in control of Egypt and the temple may well even have been rebuilt. Second Tiberium War The rise and fall of General Hassan With the apparant death of Kane Egypt would become the seat of General Hassan who would eventually rise to power over the Brotherhood of Nod while at the same time secretly collaborating with the GDI. From Egypt's continuing importance however it can be surmised that Nod must have managed to prevent any further massive decline in population following their reconquest. General Hassan was based at a Pyramid Temple near Cairo but the rebellion by Anton Slavik against his rule eventually destroyed his Temple and as he attempted to escape they were able to capture him. Soon he would be personally executed by Anton Slavik, but this was overshadowed by Kane's unexpected reappearance at the execution leading to the start of the Second Tiberium War. Kane in Cairo Like General Hassan, Kane established his main base at a Pyramid Temple near Cairo. Within it he secretly rebuilt a terrible new weapon, the World Altering Missile which was supposed to cover the earth with Tiberium forcing the human race to bow to Nod and recieve Divination or perish. This would put an end to the GDI and win the war for Nod ablait at a terrible cost. As Kane prepared to launch the World Altering Missile from his Pyramid Temple from Cairo and with GDI forces landing to stop him, Egypt began to become unsettled and some citizens began to ally themselves with GDI upon seeing the state the conflict was now in. In response to this an outlying settlement near Kane's Pyramid Temple which allied itself with GDI was massacred by Nod forces in the early stages of GDI's Cairo invasion. During McNeil's invasion of Egypt Kane's Pyramid Temple was destroyed along with the World Altering Missile and three ICBM's which were to destroy what was left of the Philadelphia after their previous ICBM attack from Hammerfest. Cairo was occupied by GDI troops led by McNeil, ending the Second Tiberium War. Third Tiberium War After the Second Tiberium War, Egypt remained a Nod stronghold. The country was severely affected by the spread of Tiberium, to the point that the country was transformed into a Yellow Zone. During the Third Tiberium War, Egypt became a battlefield once again. GDI forces launched an assault on the country once again, initially to destroy a secret lab in Casabad involved in Nod research into Liquid Tiberium weaponry. They then moved on to destroy the port at Alexandria, hoping to keep Nod from moving any componants or prototypes for such weaponry out of Egypt, and Nod was forced to move it's Liquid Tiberium componants out of Brazil instead. Finally interpreting the 'fire and brimstone' rhetoric of Nod prisoners as referring to a coming nuclear apocalypse to be created by Nod in the near future, the GDI assaulted the nuclear facilities at Cairo that contained all Nod's remaining nuclear weapons. These facilities had also been crucial for Nod's earlier destruction of the Philadelphia, it was 'payback time' for all those that had died there. Once the GDI had eliminated Nod's nuclear weaponry, they then turned to the Nod central administrative buildings within the nearby Nod. Having destroyed these buildings, the GDI were able to put an end to Nod control over Egypt. A compliant regime was promptly installed in Cairo which governed Egypt on behalf of the GDI as far as is known for the rest of the war. But the GDI would not enjoy their newly reestablished rule over Egypt for long. The destruction of Temple Prime in Sarajevo and the detonation of the vast deposits of Liquid tiberium stored there as part of the process of creating Liquid Tiberium bombs transformed all populated areas of Egypt into the new Red Zone that the detonation created. As Red Zones are uninhabitable to human civilization Egypt essentially ceased to exist and the several millenia of Egyptian civilization finally came to an end at the hands of a huge Liquid Tiberium explosion. Red Alert Universe Second World War During the SWW Egypt was a neutral country as it is colored grey on the map Third World War During this conflict Egypt was a part of the World Socialist Alliance affiliated with the USSR along with Syria, Libya , Algeria, Tunisia, Iraq and Jordan Psychic Dominator Disaster The operation Tomb Raided takes place in Egypt. In this mission the Allied special agent Tanya rescues professor Albert Einstein from Yuri's captivity and Allied Commander's forces destroy a Psychic Dominator deployed near the Great Pyramid War of the Three Powers During the WoTP Egypt is still allied to the USSR as it is colored red on the map Category:Countries Category:Nod countries